Only In Vegas
by noscruples
Summary: When a practical joke goes awry, Elizabeth and Jason's friends are forced to alter their plans. When they remember what happened the night before, will they happy or wish they could take it all back? AU
1. Chapter 1 - Oh What a Night

When a practical joke goes awry, Elizabeth and Jason's friends are forced to alter their plans. When they remember what happened the night before, will they happy or wish they could take it all back?

Only in Vegas

A/N - Well, I didn't do a sequel to Vegas Baby! But since all of you wished it had continued, I did another short involving Vegas and Lynn and Herb. I hope you enjoy it. It's a ficlet so it will be short and sweet (maybe not sweet).

Chapter 1 – Oh What a Night

A groggy Liz woke up and groaned. She had way too much to drink the night before. The last thing she remembered was dancing with Johnny O'Brien and the rest was unfortunately a blur. The jerk had convinced her to come to Vegas to celebrate Francis's engagement to Diane and hadn't told her that Jason of all people would be there. They had a falling out because of Sonny faking his death and Elizabeth had broken up with him. She sat up and then walked to the bathroom like a zombie and when she finished going, she washed her hands and yelped as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Turning on the water, she splashed some onto her face and that is when she noticed the ring. "What the hell?" she yelled. Looking down at her hand in shock, she felt the bottom drop out of her stomach and she ran over to the toilet and threw up. What had she done? Did she marry Johnny? Oh God. He is gorgeous, but they are just friends and besides that, he isn't even interested in her like that and is a total ho. She ran back into the room looking for clues. The dress she had worn the night before was lying on the floor and then she realized something. She was sore—like I had too much mind-blowing incredible sex sore. Gasping, she sat down on the bed before her legs gave out. Who the hell did she have sex with? Grabbing her phone, she called Johnny but got his voicemail. Where the hell was he? She slammed the phone down and buried her head in her hands. A few minutes later, she got up and took a shower. Johnny O'Brien was going to give her some answers if she had to torture it out of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and rubbed his eyes. His head was throbbing. He was going to kill Johnny for giving him all of those shots. Sitting up, he looked over and saw a lump in the bed. Touching it, he realized it was a body. "Shit," he said before getting up and using the bathroom. He was in his underwear and was pretty sure that he had sex at some point. When he came out of the room, he saw Courtney looking at the ring on her finger and his mouth dropped open and he looked at his left hand. "Fuck."

She gazed at him and a slow smile crept onto her face. "Did we get married?"

"Fuck no!" he said shoving on his jeans. Stomping to the door, he threw it open and Milo was standing in front of him. Even if he was fucking unconscious he won't marry her.

"Hey boss." Jason looked like a complete mess. Some of his hair was in his face, and the rest was going every which way. His lethal glare was in place and Milo wondered if he should have worn Kevlar.

"Why is Courtney in my bed?"

Milo swallowed thickly. "Uh, you came home with her." He was going to kill Max for dragging him into this mess.

Jason blinked a few times as if he couldn't quite process that. "Were you with us before that?"

"No."

"Next time just put a bullet in my head." Jason went inside and leaned against the door and after a minute he jerked it open again. "Find that fuck Johnny O'Brien. I don't care what you have to do."

Milo nodded and watched the door slam shut again. Yup, Max owed him big time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny got out of the bed and yawned. He had switched hotels earlier in the morning so Jason couldn't find him right away. The prank was born out of a drunk dare. He was pissed at Jason for being such a shit the last month. Ever since he and Elizabeth had broken up, he had been a bear to work with. In fact, they both had been a royal pain in his ass. Last night, he had been a total prick. So after Jason's wedding to Liz, he decided payback was in order and everyone got in on it. It helped that they were all drunk too. If he was going to go down, he was taking everyone with him.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Jason shoved Johnny into the wall. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that she would be here?"_

 _"Get off of me! Sonny asked me not to say anything because he knew you wouldn't come."_

 _Jason let him go and began to pace back and forth. "I can't be around her."_

 _"You are such an asshole. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you, but you threw it all away for freaking Sonny. And I get why she is mad, but she's just as miserable as you. Unfortunately, she's too damn stubborn to try and make things work. The both of you have been driving me crazy."_

 _"You know I've pretty much been in love with Elizabeth since Lucky disappeared."_

 _"Yeah, I know. If you had communicated and actually said how you felt, maybe you wouldn't be in the place that you are right now. She didn't want to face her feelings for you and you didn't want to tell her how you felt because you were scared of her rejecting you for Lucky. I've heard it all. You had your chance and you blew it. And in a way she did too because she knows that there will be things that you can't tell her and at the first test, she freaked out," Johnny said straightening out his clothes. "Maybe if you hadn't of avoided her like the plague so you didn't have to lie to her, she wouldn't have exploded. Add Courtney into the mix…."_

 _Jason's brow furrowed. "What the hell does Courtney have to do with this? She's with AJ."_

 _"Not anymore. They were getting a divorce the last I heard. Anyone with eyes knows she wants you, Jason. The girl is in love with you."_

 _Jason groaned. "I'm not into her like that." The blonde drove him crazy on a good day._

 _"Yeah well, that's not what she tells Elizabeth."_

 _"What?"_

 _Johnny sighed. "It's amazing how she's so eager to believe the worst of you. I already said too much. I'm done with the both of you. Get your shit together and get your girl back. I saw Ric sniffing around her. Do you really want her with him?"_

 _"No."_

" _Then handle it. You can't treat people like shit and then expect them to be okay with that."_

 _Jason glared at him. "Get the hell out of my face O'Brien."_

 _And that is when Johnny decided that some way, somehow, he was going to get Jason back for the way he had been acting. Johnny had picked him up after he was drunk, got his ass beat down because Jason would pick fights with freaking wannabe MMA fighters, and had listened to him whine about Elizabeth incessantly. He is done being Jason's punching bag._

 _END FLASHBACK_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason glanced at Courtney. "Get your clothes on."

She frowned. "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

Jesus Christ he had slept with Courtney Matthews, the bane of his existence. Guarding her was like getting your teeth pulled. To make matters even worse, she couldn't strip to save her life and he had to watch that shit show several nights a week. "We are going to the court house and getting this annulled right now."

Courtney pouted. "But Jason…."

"Is your divorce from AJ even final?"

"It went through last week. Jason, I love you and I just don't agree with this. We can make it work."

He looked at her like she had three heads. "I'm sorry, but I don't think of you like that. Now get dressed." In fact, he tried not to think of her at all.

She slowly stood, letting him get a full view of her body since she was only clad in her underwear.

Jason rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. Like he hadn't seen it before when she was on stage. Was he supposed to just drop his pants at the sight of it?

"Fine. Can we at least have breakfast with Carly first?"

Jason groaned. They were probably there last night and he would never hear the end of this. He had married Sonny's sister of all people. God, he needed some answers. "Yes, now hurry up."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked over at Sonny who looked at Diane.

"We might need you to bail him out of jail if he tries to kill us."

Diane smirked. As far as she was concerned, all was right with the world. Jason and Elizabeth were married and she knew they loved each other. The only reason she had agreed regarding the Courtney prank was because she was plastered and Jason had been a huge pain in her ass. He had gotten arrested at least three times for fighting and he was a walking pile of misery. Payback was a bitch. "As long as I'm getting paid well, your wish is my command."

"We'll go shoe shopping on Sonny later," Carly said smiling.

Diane grinned. "Nice."

Jason dropped into a chair and didn't even bother to pull Courtney's out for her. "Somebody want to tell me what happened last night?"

Diane smirked. "Someone got up on the wrong side of bed—again."

Jason gave her a look. "If you don't want me to murder that Manolo guy in his sleep, then I suggest you start talking."

Carly made a face and quickly took a sip of her coffee. Jason is in rare form.

Diane glared at him. "You touch the Manolo guy and I'll kick your ass myself. Francis has been teaching me a thing or two."

"You're stalling," Jason said loudly.

"And you're scaring the other guests," Diane said as she watched the couple at the nearby table hurry away. "I can't tell you what happened last night in your world because I took my man to bed around midnight and rocked his. Why don't you tell us what you think happened?"

Courtney held up her hand and grinned. "We're married."

If Carly hadn't already known about the fake nuptials, she would have spit out her coffee. Instead, she flashed her friend an incredulous look. "What the hell Jason?"

"How could you do this?" Sonny asked angrily. They needed to make this believable. Courtney would be pissed later, but she'd get over it. The whole stripper/stalking thing was on his last nerve and it was obvious that she was working it so that Jason would have to protect her more. Everyone acted like he was stupid or something and didn't see what she was up too. He had let it go on far too long. Clearly, Courtney had Jason on the brain.

"I don't remember okay?" Jason said angrily. "I thought maybe you guys could shed some light on it."

"Sorry, we went to bed early Jason," Carly said.

"Where's O'Brien?"

"Nobody has seen him," Francis said softly. "We think he's sleeping it off somewhere."

Jason abruptly stood, his patience wearing thin. "We're going to the courthouse to get this annulled. Diane, will you come with us?"

She nodded. "If you promise not to yell at me, then yes."

"Fine."

Francis stood and walked away with them.

"Cody is handling the clerk, right?" Sonny asked Carly.

"Yup."

He had a feeling that Jason was never going to forgive them for this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth paced back and forth in her room. Freaking Johnny wasn't answering. There was a knock on her door and Carly pushed by her.

"What do you want Carly?"

Carly smiled. Elizabeth hadn't always been her favorite person, but she had been really nice to her when she thought Sonny was dead. After she realized that Jason still had the hots for her, Carly started trying to get along with the petite waitress. "I brought you a muffin."

Liz rolled her eyes. She hated when Carly called her that. "Thanks—I think. So, maybe you can tell me what happened last night."

Carly frowned. "Why—what happened with you?" Elizabeth looked like a hot mess.

"I can't remember anything. I feel like someone drugged me."

Carly tried to maintain a neutral face. They had used a little something in her and Jason's last drink so they would sleep through the night, but she would never admit to it and it was right before they came upstairs. "You were throwing them back with Johnny last night."

Liz moved her hand from behind her back and showed Carly the ring.

"Holy shit. Who the hell did you marry?"

Liz closed her eyes for a second. "I don't know. It could have been Johnny. I'm not sure."

Carly fought a smirk. Maybe Johnny needed to come out of hiding. If Jason thought that Liz and Johnny were married, then he would be crazy jealous and maybe that would be what he needed to fight for her. It could also get Johnny's ass kicked though. "Well, I could have Max try to find him."

"You would do that?"

"Sure. Let me see what I can do."

Liz chewed on her lip for a moment. "Thanks."

Carly stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. "Max, get Johnny on the burn phone. There's been a change of plan."

Max smiled. "Sure Mrs. C."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny picked up the phone. "Hey Max, what's up?"

"It's Carly. Listen, Elizabeth thinks that she married you."

Johnny grinned. "Why the hell does she think that?"

"You're probably the last person she remembers and you forgot to take off her ring you idiot."

He groaned.

"I'll get your room back. Go to Liz's room and play along. Jason is at the courthouse with Courtney. Maybe you could happen to take Liz there and you'll bump into each other."

"Do you think I have a death wish?"

"Relax, Francis is there and the two of you should be able to hold off Jason."

Johnny wasn't so sure. "Not when it comes to Elizabeth."

"I'll have Max meet you downstairs with a wedding band. Hurry up."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz opened her door and was surprised to see Johnny. "It's about time."

"Sorry."

She stepped aside and he walked past her. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't remember much."

"Did you sleep here?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

She started to pace. "I think we had sex."

Johnny swallowed hard. "We did?" Holy shit. Somehow Jason and Elizabeth had sex before they passed out. When everyone had gone into the room to make the switch, they were stripped down but he figured they hadn't gone all the way because of the drugs.

She nodded. "I don't suppose you remember if you used a condom?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry." Now he felt like an asshole, but he'd keep telling himself that in the end—if it got Liz and Jason to face the fact that they loved each other—then it was worth the ass beating he'd get later.

"We're married." She still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

He held out his hand. "I guess so. If we go to the courthouse, we could probably have it annulled."

She grabbed her purse and slid into her shoes as she fussed with her hair. "Let's go."

"You're in that much of a hurry to get rid of me?"

She rolled her eyes and walked into the hallway.

Johnny took a deep breath and followed her. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2 – Waking Up in Vegas

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys crack me up! Next chapter you start to find out what happened the previous night.

Chapter 2 – Waking Up in Vegas

Jason and Courtney waited for the clerk to come back.

"This better work," Diane said from across the room where she was sitting with Francis.

"It will."

About fifteen minutes went by.

"I could be getting a manicure right now."

"Just sit tight. She'll be back any minute."

Elizabeth and Johnny rushed in and Diane's eyes widen. "Oh shit," she said rising to her feet. Carly had texted them with the change of plan, but she didn't say anything about them showing up at the courthouse. Francis blew by her and stood next to Jason just in case.

Jason frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get an annulment. What about you?" Liz asked.

Courtney held up her finger. "We're married."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You married her?" She wanted to rip Courtney's empty head off and shove it up Jason's ass.

"I don't remember," Jason said painfully.

Liz was stunned. She didn't know whether to cry or scream.

Johnny smiled. "Liz and I are married too. What a coincidence."

He didn't even see Jason move before his fist connected with his gut. Francis grabbed Jason's arms before he could throw another punch and tried to hold him back.

"Jason, stop it!" Diane yelled.

"You asshole. How could you marry her?"

"Oh shut it. You married that skank!" Liz yelled.

Courtney's eyes narrowed. "Just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I'm a skank. It's an art form."

Diane snorted. "Keep telling yourself that honey. You even saying the word art offends me." Turning to Jason she shot him a look. "And you really need to get yourself tested."

Max chuckled as he watched the drama unfold.

"Let go of me Francis," Jason growled. It would have probably put the fear of God in anyone else, but Francis refused to back down. There would be too much carnage.

"No. Do you want to end up in jail?"

"It would be worth it if I could kick his stupid ass."

Johnny growled as he clutched his stomach. Jason could punch hard. "If you weren't such an asshole, this couldn't have happened."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

A woman cleared her throat. "Gentleman, you better calm down. Security is on its way."

Jason ripped his arm away from Francis and tried to get his anger under control. Liz looked devastated and he felt like complete shit for hurting her, especially because of the walking blow up doll he supposedly married.

Liz snapped out of her haze and gave her husband her full attention. "Are you alright?"

"Not really, but I'll be fine after a few pain pills and a stomach transplant."

The clerk walked up to them. "I'm sorry, but there is such a huge stack and I couldn't find it. You're just going to have to wait until it's processed. Maybe you could come back tomorrow?" The man who had asked her to lie was hot and after they set up a date for later that night, she had agreed to his plans.

"Fine," Jason said. This was a disaster.

Johnny held out his hand and Elizabeth took it, making Jason angry all over again.

"Where are you going?" Jason barked.

"I'm taking my wife back to the hotel."

Jason was about to rip his head off and Johnny knew it, so he rushed Elizabeth out of the building.

"Come back to the room with me," Courtney said sweetly.

Diane rolled her eyes. The woman just rubbed her the wrong way.

Jason stalked out of the building without a word and Courtney just stood there like he had ripped her heart out.

"Let's go Francis. Courtney, I suggest that you take a cab and go back to your room and give Jason some space before you make him want to pull out your Jessica Simpson hair extensions."

Courtney glared as she watched them walk away. She was going to stay here and get to the bottom of this. Walking around the corner, she took a peek at the clerk and was shocked by what she saw. Cody gave the younger woman a quick kiss and Courtney's mouth dropped open. "What the hell?" Something stunk and she is going to find that certificate and make sure that it is next in line to be filed. After all, the woman will have to go on a break at some point. She could wait her out. There is no way in hell she is giving up on Jason now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason threw back a drink. It wasn't even lunchtime and he was already starting.

"You do realize that drinking is what got you into trouble in the first place," Carly said sliding next to him. Max had called her to let her know that Jason was back.

She did have a point. "What do you want Carly?" It was always something.

She frowned. "Why do you have to say it like that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

She smirked. "I heard that you hit Johnny."

"And?"

"You have no right to be mad at him for doing something you should have done."

He almost smashed the shot glass in his hand. "Really Carly?"

"Why don't you just admit that you love her?"

Jason closed his eyes. "Of course I love her. Jesus, not even I could hide that—or so I thought. Apparently, she couldn't tell. Loving her wasn't the problem. Our timing sucked. She was always pining over Lucky or just plain pissed at me. I gave up. She didn't want me and I walked away like she asked me to."

"Jason, why didn't you just tell her how you felt or at least you could have put up a fight?"

He looked over at her with the saddest eyes. "I'll never force anyone to choose this life, Carly. Elizabeth is too good for it anyway. She deserves better than someone who has to lie to her because of his criminal lifestyle."

She rolled her eyes. "That is the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard. She is not too good for you and she accepts you for who you are."

"She has everything to lose including her life," he said exasperatedly.

"You listen to me Jason Morgan. You need to fix this. Make her see that you are it for her. Do you even realize the enormity of what she's been through in her life?"

"Yes."

"Everyone has walked away from her—parents, siblings, and now you."

"She broke up with me."

"And you gave up."

He stood up. "You don't understand how many times she didn't choose me. I broke okay? How many times do you have to have your heart crushed before you realize that maybe it just isn't meant to be?"

Carly hadn't realized how hurt Jason had been by Liz's choices. "When you're insecure about love, sometimes you run from it instead of facing it head on. She was scared—just like you. Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you think about her all the time and feel like something is missing in your heart because you're not with her?"

He nodded. God, he ached for her. Every time he saw her, he felt like he was being torn apart. The thought of Johnny touching her was driving him crazy, not to mention that he felt ill that he had slept with Courtney of all people. Liz probably would never forgive him for that.

Carly touched his face. "Go to her Jason. Tell her that she is everything and that you can't live without her."

His breath hitched. "I can't. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you despite herself."

"You're wrong."

Carly shook her head. "No, I'm not. All you have to do is fight for her and she's yours."

He just couldn't believe that it was that simple. Elizabeth was the only person that had the power to completely break him and the thought of her rejecting him again was just too much for him to bear. So, he turned and walked away, leaving a disappointed Carly in his wake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she rode the elevator up to her room. She still couldn't believe that Jason had married Courtney. It really hurt. But then again, she had married Johnny and she knows that Jason is just as upset as her. An image ran through her head of her moaning as a man penetrated her and her whole body jolted. When a familiar pair of blue eyes stared at her lovingly, you could have knocked her over with a feather. Her eyes snapped open and she gulped for air.

"Elizabeth?" Johnny asked.

"Oh God," she said as another image of a naked Jason flashed through her mind. It couldn't be real. There was no way that she had slept with Jason last night.

Johnny moved to her side. "Take deep breaths." She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Is she okay?" an older woman asked.

"She gets claustrophobic," Johnny said before quickly ushering Elizabeth out into the hallway. "You're scaring me."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Johnny, were you with me all night?"

Johnny closed his eyes. Either she just had a memory or she was freaking out about thinking they had slept together. Either way, he was screwed. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I just need to know."

He sighed. "No. I spoke to Milo. According to him, I dropped you off and then went to my room to sleep it off."

Liz gasped. She had cheated on Johnny with Jason who married and then probably slept with Courtney. Oh my God. This was a disaster.

"Talk to me."

A tear rolled down her face. "I need to get out of here."

She ran away and Johnny tried to chase her, but she slipped onto an elevator before he could get in. He clenched his fists. It was time to tell the truth and he was going to have to face the one person who would probably put a bullet between his eyes when he found out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Courtney grinned when she saw the clerk leave and left her seat in the corner and strode towards the desk. Unfortunately for her, she didn't make it any further before Max stepped in front of her.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

The truth was that Sonny had him follow her because his boss didn't trust her at all. "Sonny was worried about you."

"I—I just need to get the paperwork for Jason. He's upset."

Max wanted to roll his eyes so badly. "Why don't you come with me? Sonny is waiting back at the hotel."

She nodded, knowing he was not giving her a choice. This was far from over. Something wasn't right and she was going to find out what was going on.

Max led her to the car and then instead of going to the hotel, he drove the opposite way. Until this all played out, Courtney was going to be on ice—boss's orders.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked around his suite, trying to process that the woman he was in love with married Johnny of all people. Ending up at the window, he looks out and stares at the people below when a vivid memory pops into his head. Elizabeth. He was kissing her and things were quickly getting out of control. Grabbing his head, he turned around trying to catch his breath. It couldn't be. They were in this room. He dropped into a chair as he remembered his body surging into hers and her screaming his name. "Fuck," he muttered. He couldn't dream so he knew it must have happened. He had slept with Elizabeth. But how?

He heard knocking at his door and jumped up to get it as his mind still reeled.

Johnny was standing there.

"What's wrong?" He could tell by the look on his friends face that he was feeling bad about something. "Is she okay?"

"Jason, we need to talk."

He stepped back. Right now, Johnny was living the life that he should be living and it depressed the hell out of him.

"Look, I'm going to preface this by saying that I didn't mean for this to get so out of control. We were all tired of the way you had been treating us and we wanted some payback."

Jason's mouth went dry. "What did you do?"

"We made it look like you had married and slept with Courtney when you didn't."

Jason let out the breath he was holding, trying to process what was just said. "I'm not married to Courtney?"

"No."

"And I didn't sleep with her?"

Johnny shook his head no.

Jason closed his eyes. "Thank God." He felt like he had dodged a bullet.

Johnny tensed, knowing what was coming next. "There's more."

In his heart, he knew there was because none of this made sense. His steely eyes met Johnny who had taken a step backwards.

"You're married to Elizabeth."

"What?"

"You and Elizabeth were drunk and got married."

Jason was stunned. "Does she know?"

"No, but she knew she had slept with someone. I think she just realized it was you."

"How upset was she?"

"She almost hyperventilated and then ran away and got on the elevator before I can catch her." The look of devastation on Jason's face almost took his breath away. "She probably thinks she cheated on me."

Jason shut his eyes. She clearly regretted it, not that he could blame her. "I am so pissed at you and everyone else right now that I can't even see straight. Why?"

"Do you even realize how horrible you've been over the last month? You have treated everyone like shit. How many times have I had to pull you of bars and get into fights so you didn't get your ass handed to you? You have been completely reckless. And Elizabeth has been mean and depressed. So I got everyone to agree to go along with the farce and pretend that you married Courtney. We weren't going to let it go on for days. I never thought that you'd be able to have sex in your condition and we forgot to take Liz's ring off." Unfortunately, all of them had too much to drink too.

Jason blew out a breath. He was barely containing his anger. "You hurt her Johnny, whether you meant to or not. She's somewhere out there freaking out and I have no idea where to start to look." His muscles were ticking under his shirt as he struggled to hold it together.

"I'm sorry. Look on the bright side. You're married to the woman you love now."

"I didn't want to marry her like this—in some Elvis wedding chapel that I don't even remember."

"It was the Ball & Chain chapel. Elvis wasn't involved."

Jason glared at him. "That sounds so much better."

"I'll help you look."

"Fuck you Johnny."

Before Johnny could reply, Jason had laid him out on the floor and threw open the door. "Johnny's going to need some ice," he said to Milo who was standing there with his mouth open. He heard Milo rush into the room as he got onto the elevator. "Assholes," he muttered. He needs to find Elizabeth fast. He will deal with his so-called friends later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly, Sonny, Diane, Francis, and a banged up Johnny sat in Sonny's suite looking very grim.

"I have several people looking for her. She has to come back at some point," Sonny said.

"I guess we all knew this probably wasn't going to end well," Diane said.

Johnny threw the bag of ice down, revealing his swollen and bruised jaw. "This is my fault. I'm sorry for dragging you guys into it."

Francis sighed. "Hopefully, they'll get their shit together and get over it."

Sonny wasn't so sure. Jason was really pissed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had Max drive him around. There were too many people walking around and she was small. There was no way they'd find her like this.

"I don't see her anywhere boss."

"Find the Ball & Chain chapel." At least maybe he could get some answers.

"You got it."


	3. Chapter 3–Ain't that a Kick in the Head

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I was laughing at the JO barbs. * You have to keep in mind that the gang wasn't trying to hurt them deeply. Jason is hurt because he thinks Elizabeth wants nothing to do with him (which he already felt) and Liz is hurt because she can't believe she slept with Jason. The marrying Courtney and Johnny part sucked but it wasn't like they did it to hurt each other and that was very fixable. In their minds, they aren't fixable. It's forcing them to face just what they mean to each other etc.

Chapter 3 – Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

About fifteen minutes before, Elizabeth saw the advertisement for the chapel on the side of a bus. It seemed so familiar, so she told the cab driver to take her there, figuring it could be where she married Johnny. It took about ten minutes for them to arrive due to traffic on the strip, but the driver finally pulled into a small parking lot. She paid him and got out. Slowly, she walked into the lobby and was immediately greeted.

"Welcome to the Ball & Chain chapel where disgruntled people come to tie the knot. Hey, don't I know you?" Herb asked.

"Do you?"

Herb grinned. "Hey Lynn, get your fat ass out here."

"Screw you Herb," she yelled before coming into the room. "Oh my God, it's you."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Did you come back for your video?"

Liz frowned. "There is one?"

Lynn grinned. "Of course, that hunk you married and your friends insisted on paying for our all inclusive package."

"Oh really?" So everyone else was there and let her marry Johnny. Now she was really wanted to punch someone.

"He was very generous. I certainly hope that last night, you hit that over and over again."

Herb rolled his eyes. "Dammit woman. Do you have to make everything sexual?"

Lynn groaned. "Maybe if you gave it up every once in a while I wouldn't have to dream so much." Here eyes searched Liz's. "Honey, don't you remember last night at all?"

"No. I was hoping to get some answers."

Lynn and Herb looked at each other. "We didn't think you were that plastered. Sure you were a little tipsy, but not that drunk."

Liz was even more disturbed that she had apparently married Johnny while she was kind of sober. "I think I need to sit down."

Herb pulled out a seat. "Look, I'm not all into that mushy crap, but I could tell that your man had a lot of love for you."

"I don't think so," Liz said wiping away a tear.

"Men are assholes. Did he change his mind?" She couldn't fathom what could have happened between then and now that Jason would have did a complete 360. He was all over Elizabeth the prior night.

"Um, not really. We just don't remember much."

Lynn stood up. "Now don't you worry your pretty little head off, you'll need it later when you and the hunk have make up sex. I'll go get the video and we'll pop it into the recorder."

Herb smacked her on the ass on the way by.

The fact that she had sex with Jason while married to Johnny was still jarring to her. And from what she remembered, he had been very good at it. "So, I seemed happy to you?"

Herb grinned. "Too happy for this chapel. We're known for being negative. You guys almost ruined our reputation."

Liz frowned. "People pay you to be negative when you marry them?"

"It's a crazy world we live in. I love my job. Shit, if I can stay married to that she-devil in there, anyone can make it work. We're like walking advertisements for happily ever after."

"Happy my ass!" Lynn yelled.

Liz shook her head. This was insane.

Lynn stuck her head into the room. "Get off your hairy ass and help me with the video equipment."

Herb rolled his eyes. "I'm coming woman. I swear I'm trading you in for a newer model."

"Like you could find someone to put up with that mouth of yours."

Liz felt like she was in the twilight zone. She moved closer to them and then watched them struggle to get the equipment ready.

Jason ran inside and stood in the doorway, watching her. He was scared to move forward and when the video began to play, he was mesmerized.

Liz's mouth dropped open when she saw Jason on the tape. "This can't be."

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to her and she passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Night Before

Elizabeth threw back another shot as Johnny cheered her on. She wiped her mouth and giggled as he grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Jason was pissed. Johnny had his hands on Liz's hips as the enforcer gulped more of the dark liquid he was drinking. It burned his throat all the way down, and he realized that he must be sadistic to sit here and watch this shit.

A slow song came on and Carly grabbed a protesting Jason and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing Carly?"

She grinned. "I feel good and want to have a little fun."

The alcohol was really starting to hit him. Swaying might not be the best thing.

Carly yelled, "Switch," and then grabbed Johnny and Liz crashed into Jason.

"Hey," she said smirking. The alcohol was suppressing her anger towards him so she just went with it.

"Hey."

She laid her head on his chest as Jason tried to think about anything else, but the fact that Elizabeth was in his arms.

Suddenly, she pulled back and threw her arms around his neck. "Why don't you want me Jason?"

He frowned. "Who said I didn't want you?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't seem like it."

He didn't answer because he was thinking about how he wanted to throw her down on the table and have his way with her. Fuck! He needed to get control.

God, he was handsome. She bit her lip. What she would give to take him upstairs and… She frowned, shocked by the thought of it

"I've always wanted you," he said not even realizing he had spoken aloud.

She stared up at him. "You have?"

He nodded. "You're so beautiful. You haunt me."

"I—I want you too."

A faster song had come on, but they didn't even notice and kept up their slow rhythm.

Suddenly, Jason felt really emotional. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm miserable and I can't live without you."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. Before she could think of anything to say, his lips was on hers and he was plundering her mouth.

"Holy shit," Carly said.

Diane grinned. "Damn. That is totally hot."

Francis grinned. "It's about time."

"I think he's going to inhale her," Milo added.

Max snickered.

Carly punched Sonny in the arm.

"Ow. What the hell did you do that for?"

"You never kiss me like that."

He frowned. "Do too."

"Do not. Prove it."

Sonny laid a kiss on Carly that she wouldn't soon forget and Diane looked away.

"Should I hold her hair?" she asked.

Francis laughed.

"Dear Lord," she said looking back at Jason and Elizabeth who really needed to get a room before they combusted.

Johnny grinned. "This is epic."

Elizabeth pulled back when she felt Jason's hand go up her shirt. "Wait, we're in public."

He took a deep breath. "You make me lose my control."

She giggled.

Jason leaned his forehead on hers. "Marry me."

"What?" she said stepping backwards.

"Shit," Carly said.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Johnny asked. Those two were on his last nerve.

"Marry me. I love you Elizabeth. I want to make you happy and buy you stuff and just worship you." He is so buzzed.

She grinned. "Okay. I love you too."

"Really?"

She turned towards the bar and waved. "We're getting married. Want to come?"

They all jumped up. "Hell yes!" Diane said running towards her. They hugged and then the group made their way to the valet.

Francis grinned. They would never live this down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They took separate limos. Milo and Max went with Elizabeth and Jason.

"This is classic Vegas. The only way this could be better is if we could somehow get a little payback on Jason," Johnny said.

Sonny groaned. "Bad idea."

"I think it's a great idea," Diane said. Jason had been a royal pain in the ass to deal with. "What did you have in mind?"

"Courtney is here. Let's make him think he married her in the morning."

Diane laughed. Jason couldn't stand that stalker. "I dare you."

A slow grin crept onto Johnny's face. "Done."

Sonny groaned. "This is going to end badly."

"I think it's brilliant," Diane said.

Francis was not convinced.

"He's been such an asshole," Johnny said slightly slurring.

"He does have a point. We'll just let him believe it for a few hours." Diane said.

The group ended up at the Ball & Chain chapel simply because it was the closest.

"Hello, welcome to the Ball & Chain chapel where your dreams turn into nightmares."

They all stopped in their tracks.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Diane asked.

"Uh huh," Carly said as Sonny struggled to hold her up.

"Who is the happy couple?"

Johnny pushed Jason and Liz towards the goofy looking man.

"We are," Jason said.

"Lynn, get your ginormous ass out here," he yelled.

Diane frowned and looked at Francis who just shook his head. He really didn't feel like pulling Diane off of the man.

Lynn ran out looking like a hot mess. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jason. "Dayum. Honey, you sure know how to pick em'. He's the finest thing I've seen in a long time. You have a twin brother?"

Johnny chuckled at the look on Jason's face.

"Seriously, he is one hundred percent wham bam thank you ma'am. Either I'm having a hot flash or I think I need a fan."

Carly snorted. This was priceless.

Lynn smacked on her gum while she continued to check him out. "Any chance you'll want a shirtless ceremony? That whole tux thing is so 1980. I'll throw in a discount."

Liz giggled.

"I'd prefer the tux," Jason said immediately frowning because he couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth.

Sonny grinned. "Please tell me someone is taping this."

Milo piped in behind him. "Every second."

"You're getting a raise."

"Sweet!" Milo said as Max rolled his eyes.

"We'll take your best package," Carly yelled out.

Lynn's smile grew a mile wide. She grabbed Liz. "Come on beautiful. We need to get you into a dress. Herb, stop eyeing blondie over there and help Mr. Fit and Fabulous get into a tux. It's such a shame to cover up that body."

Sonny watched the four of them disappear.

"Okay, what's your plan O'Brien?" Diane asked.

"Uh, well Cody is on Courtney duty and he just texted me to tell me she's passed out. He's going to move her to Elizabeth's bed for now and then we'll make the switch later."

Diane grinned. "Perfect. Jason will think he's married to Vacuous Barbie, no offense Sonny, and Elizabeth will wake up with a hangover. We'll wait a few hours before we lay the bomb on them that they are the ones who really got married."

Johnny swayed a little. "Whatever she said."

Sonny sighed. "Francis, I might have to go into a witness protection program."

Francis grinned. "All of us probably will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lynn helped a buzzed Elizabeth with her dress. "This is our best wedding dress."

Liz's eyes grew big as she stared at the monstrosity of a dress. "Do you have something less puffy? I think I'd get lost in there."

Lynn grinned. "Sure honey. How about this?"

She held up a more form fitting one.

"That's fine."

Lynn found her size and then helped her into it. "Oh that is the one. You look gorgeous."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Diane poked her head. "How's it coming in here?"

"What do you think?"

Diane grinned. "You look beautiful." She wouldn't be caught dead in it, but in this case, she just need them to tie the knot fashion be damned. They could have a more meaningful ceremony in Port Charles.

"Can you go check on Jason? I'm scared that he has killed Herb."

Lynn laughed. "I have good insurance and I know some people who are cleaners if you know what I mean."

Diane tilted her head, considering that and then hurried off. "Francis, go make sure that Jason hasn't executed the minister."

Francis hurried off. He poked his head in between the curtains and Jason was standing in the middle of the room with his eye closed—like he was trying to keep his calm. "Everything okay? What are you doing?"

Jason's eyes flickered open. "I was trying to count, but I keep getting lost and having to start over."

Francis chuckled. Herb came back into the room.

"He's too damn big for my jackets. This is the largest one I have." It was powder blue and completely hideous. Francis had to turn his head to keep from laughing.

"There. You look good."

"I seriously doubt that," Jason said looking in the mirror.

"My wife would still do ya."

Francis couldn't hold it in and busted out laughing.

Jason shook his head. "You're fired."

Herb frowned.

"Not you. Francis."

Francis got himself under control. "Don't be like that Jason. It's the happiest day of your life."

"I think I need more alcohol to be seen in this."

"Look at it this way, I don't think anyone will have enough guts to say you look bad," Herb said.

"Have you met Diane?" Jason asked.

Francis laughed again and then ducked out. He reported to the rest of them that they were almost ready to begin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane snorted when she saw Jason. "Holy Shit. Did he look in the mirror? I didn't think anything could make him look that bad." The tux was a size too small. She gasped. "Dear Lord he's wearing ruffles. Hell has frozen over. Only Prince can make that look almost not laughable."

"He's aware that he looks ridiculous," Francis said.

"We could get him some heels to go with it and grease up his hair," Johnny said.

Diane laughed at the image of Jason dressed like Prince.

Jason glared at them as he walked by. "Not one word."

Johnny leaned forward. "I took his gun from him hours ago."

Diane turned around. "Good thinking. Bury it, because I think he'll want to use it on all of us by tomorrow evening."

Johnny smirked.

Carly shook her head. "Not even Jason could make that look good."

Milo agreed. He was embarrassed for his boss.

Liz slowly walked down the aisle.

"That dress is—interesting," Carly said as she grimaced. It was very sparkly.

"Hopefully she won't be in it long," Diane said as Carly chuckled.

Francis shook his head.

"What? Those two need to seal the deal already. Just put the fire department on standby. After seeing them on the dance floor, they are going to burn the building down by the time they are done," Diane said. She pulled a couple of small bottles out of her purse, that she had from the plane ride, and handed one to Francis and Carly. "I need to keep my buzz on."

Sonny groaned. More alcohol was the last thing that Carly needed right now.

Jason stared at his girl. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "You do too—except for the ruffles."

Jason smirked.

"Honey, don't mind the ruffles because he has got it going on underneath them," Lynn whispered making her giggle.

Herb cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved." He stopped and frowned. "Sorry, bros and hos, we are gathered here today to hitch these two lovebirds in holy matrimony."

"Did he just call me a ho?" Diane asked.

"You can kick his ass later," Francis said.

"Let's face it, half the marriages end in divorce and in a quarter of the ones left, they are completely miserable because they're too damn lazy or complacent to ditch their other half who is killing—them—slowly. That leaves a quarter. The odds are truly against these two, but they still have hope."

Everyone sitting in the pews had a look of disbelief on their face.

"That is the worst wedding intro I've ever heard. What the hell kind of place is this?" Diane asked.

Herb glanced at her. "Please do not interrupt the greatest that is me."

Diane's mouth dropped open and Francis had to put his arm across her to stop her from getting up.

"Let the idiot marry them. We need this done."

She glared at Herb, but Francis could feel her body relax a little so he moved his arm and nodded for Herb to continue.


	4. Chapter 4 – Chapel of Love

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this one! I'm cracking up reading your comments!

Chapter 4 – Chapel of Love

Herb caught Francis's look and cleared his throat. "Where was I?"

"Marriage sucks, but hey if you want to give it a try, then who am I to stop you," Lynn said with a smile.

"Yeah, what she said."

Liz started to giggle again and Jason smiled. She was so cute.

"Now, besides God almighty, does anyone here object to these two kids tying the knot?"

"No!" everyone yelled from the pews.

Jason shook his head.

"Elizabeth, do you take hunky dunky, I mean Jason to be your ball & chain and promise to love him like no other until you wake up one morning and want to strangle him for breathing, because he never remembers your birthdays and he thinks that your name is Loraine?" Lynn asked.

"I do."

"And do you Jason, take Elizabeth to be your ball & chain and promise to love her even when she's nagging at you every five minutes, gains fifty pounds in the first three months, and threatens to beat you with her cast iron skillet because you get on her last nerve?" Herb said.

He didn't know she had a skillet. "I do."

"Unbelievable," Diane said.

Milo grinned. This was insanely bad.

"Well, I've already read you the disclaimer and since you're willing to continue, by the power invested in me by the good ole State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife—ball & chain. You may kiss the bride."

Jason laid a kiss on her that was scorching.

Lynn pretended to fan herself. "Dear Lord that man is hot. How come you don't kiss me like that?"

"Cause you don't look like her."

Lynn punched him in the arm and then as things heated up between Jason and Liz, she reached out and held Elizabeth's hair.

Diane smirked. "Maybe we should stop them. This is being filmed."

Sonny chuckled.

Carly wiped away a tear. "They are so beautiful."

Diane grinned. "They are freaking married. Thank God! Although, I think the big guy himself was ready to smote Herb. I can't believe people pay for that. We are definitely having another wedding later."

"Agreed," Sonny said.

Finally Liz and Jason came up for air. Diane laughed until she had tears in her eyes at the crazy sight they made. Jason had Liz's lipstick smeared over his lips and chin. His hair was a hot mess and the ruffles were just ridiculous. She just couldn't get over that. Once she started, everyone laughed too.

"What?" Jason asked.

Liz studied his face. "You have lipstick on you."

Lynn walked around him with a wet one and took care of it and then smoothed his hair down. "There ya go hot stuff. If you need help getting out of the tux, you just let me know."

Jason looked at her like she had three heads.

The gang rushed over to them and hugged them as they congratulated the married couple. They changed back into their clothes and came back out.

"Let's go celebrate!" Johnny yelled.

"Come back tomorrow to pick up your video," Lynn said.

They watched them leave.

"We need to go into the back while the memory of his beautiful face is seared into my head."

Herb smirked. "Just don't call out his name hot lips."

Lynn grinned. "You won't care what name I'm calling out when I'm finished with you."

He smacked her on the ass and she ran towards the back of the chapel as Herb followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason sucked face the entire way back to the hotel. She was straddling him and his hands were all over her body. She gasped his name before licking his lips and ravishing his mouth again. They moaned as their bodies responded.

Max's voice came over the intercom. "We'll be there in two."

Jason groaned as Elizabeth pulled back and then slid off his lap. They fixed their clothes and hair and he willed his erection to go down.

"We go out with them for a little while and then we ditch them and go back to my suite," Jason said.

Liz grinned. "Definitely."

The door opened and Jason got out and then helped Elizabeth. They went inside to the bar and Diane made a toast.

"To the gorgeous bride and groom, may you always be happy, healthy, and ridiculously in love."

Everyone cheered as Jason kissed Elizabeth torridly.

About a half hour went by and Carly discretely put a pill in each of their drinks; it would knock them out so they could make the switch. She handed them the drinks and watched them carefully to make sure they drank it. They didn't finish them, but it would do. Johnny winked at her. He had slowed down, because, if he kept drinking, there was no way he'd be able to help with the transfer. At least Max and Milo were still sober.

Jason gazed lustfully at Elizabeth. "I can't wait any longer to have you. Let's get out of here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The elevator ride was impossibly long and way too crowded. Jason took Elizabeth's hand and she closed her eyes as his thumb rubbed back and forth over it. Her body felt like it was radiating heat and she needed to feel his skin against hers.

Jason's jaw clenched. Knowing that Elizabeth was now his wife and that he was going to get to have her was doing him in. Her skin was so soft and he wanted to worship her body, leaving nothing untouched. The woman had driven him crazy for years. It had been downright tortuous and he planned on making love to her all night long.

The doors opened on their floor and they rushed out. Seeing no one in the hallway, he grabbed her and lifted her up as she straddled his hips. His mouth was merciless. It was rough, hot, demanding, and Elizabeth's body was humming with excitement. Pushing her back against the wall, he slammed his hips against hers and she almost came undone. The feel of his erection in combination with the kisses was making her dizzy. When she moaned into his mouth, he grunted and stalked towards the room. He grabbed the key card out of his pocket and shoved it into the door. Elizabeth was kissing his neck and his knees almost buckled. Her breath was hot are her wicked little tongue—skipping across his skin—was making him impossibly hard. "Elizabeth," he moaned as he threw the door open. The key card fell out of his hand as he shoved her up against the back of the door and ravaged her mouth. She needed him naked. Reaching down in between him, she lifted up his shirt and Jason got the hint and moved them over to the bed. He sat her down and practically ripped off his clothes as she did the same until they both were bare.

They perused each other's body and when Liz took in his massive erection, she was stunned. "Holy shit."

Her eyes locked with his as she gulped.

He looked almost wicked at his eyes narrowed. "You think you can handle it?"

She licked her lips and without responding, she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth, taking his breath away.

"Elizabeth," he slowly moaned. Her mouth felt incredible and he swore he was going to explode. Reaching down, he grabbed her and then lifted her up as his mouth crushed hers. They landed on the bed as they groped each other's bodies.

"Now Jason. I need you now."

He wanted to take her and make her his, but he need more than. Pulling back, he looked at her lovingly. "No."

"No?"

He leaned on his left side and ran his right hand over her breasts. "You're beautiful."

She moaned as he tweaked her nipple and then his mouth was on the other one and the swirling of his tongue made her gush. Jason's finger slipped over her clit and her hips jumped. He decided that he loved hearing her yell his name and needed to hear it again. Quickly, he kissed his way down her body and when his tongue swiped across her nub she screamed his name again. Jason was relentless as he pleasured her. Liz gripped the comforter on the bed as her body tensed. "Oh God!" she yelled as she grunted and groaned. The orgasm ripped through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. Jason continued until he felt her body relax.

With hooded eyes, she watched him push her legs up and line himself up.

"I have wanted to do this for so long. I love you so much."

Tears flooded her eyes as he sunk inside of her, filling her like no one else could. When he finally bottomed out, he buried his head in her neck. It felt so damn good. She was so tight and Jason had to fight the urge to come. Liz moved her hips and he pushed up his body and pulled almost all the way out before slamming home again. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room as Liz demanded more for him and Jason delivered.

He couldn't hold on any longer and began to piston faster and harder as Liz yelled her approval. With one last slam of his hips, they both fell apart. Jason collapsed on top of her.

They laid in silence as they processed what just happened. Finally, Jason got up and went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up and then Elizabeth joined him. They partially got dressed and then slipped into the bed.

"That was perfect," she said knowing that she was going to be sore in the morning.

"It was better than I imagined and trust me, I imagined it a lot."

She giggled. "I'm so tired."

"Me too. I love you my wife."

"I love you my husband."

The effects of the drugs really started to hit them and they passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny opened Jason's door and then looked inside the bedroom. "They're out. Come on."

Diane entered the room and put a robe on Elizabeth and then Milo picked her up and took her to her room with Johnny following.

Max laid Courtney down next to Jason. "This might be the cruelest thing I've ever done."

Diane smirked. "I'll pay for your therapy," she said as she slipped a ring on Courtney's finger.

They covered them up and then went to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. Lynn was looking at her worriedly. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Are you okay?"

She slowly righted herself. The wedding was still playing and Jason was kissing her. "I can't believe we're married."

He had moved closer into the room, still watching the screen. "Do you hate me that much?"

She gasped and stood as their eyes locked. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I know you weren't thrilled when you realized we had slept together."

Lynn frowned and started to make a comment, but Herb pulled her away to give them privacy.

"I—I was in shock. I thought I cheated on him with you and everything was just so screwed up. I don't hate you, Jason."

He looked down. "I'm sorry they did this and made you feel badly. It's my fault because I've been such an asshole."

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare take the blame for what those drunken idiots did."

He held her gaze for a moment and then sat down. "I never wanted to married you like this. I wanted it to be special."

Liz sighed and sat next to him. "You thought about marrying me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I just gave up on it because I thought you hated my guts."

"I was mad—really mad and so disappointed. I know I was over the top with my reaction, but it was because of all I had been through when I thought Lucky was dead and I didn't think you trusted me."

"It wasn't my decision. Look, I—it wasn't about choosing Sonny over you. He's my boss and we were trying to protect him without putting other people in danger. There are going to be times when I can't tell you things."

"I know. I get it. I just took it as a personal slight. It wasn't just about the business. Sonny was my friend."

Jason sighed. "I understand and I'm sorry. After everything we had been through in the past, I took it hard. You've always represented something that I thought I could never have."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry too. Whether you believe it or not, you always had me. I was just too scared to follow my heart because it wasn't what everyone expected from me."

Jason really wished they had talked like this before. It would have saved a lot of heartache.

"At least we looked really happy in the video."

"I can't believe that we agreed to do it," he said.

"Maybe the alcohol brought down our defenses and we just went for it."

He nodded and then slowly reached over and took her hand. "I'm not sure if I should say this, but I don't regret it. I've loved you for a long time and I should have said it before so you knew just how deeply I felt for you."

A tear rolled down her cheek at hearing his declaration. "I love you too."

He would never get tired of hearing her say that. "Can—can we stay married?"

"You really want that?"

He looked her in the eye. "With all of my heart. I don't want to let you go."

She gasped and then kissed him passionately as Herb and Lynn grinned like fools from across the room.

"We made love and I don't think we used protection."

Jason caressed her face. The idea of having a child with her made his heart swell. "We'll deal with it together."

"Okay." She couldn't believe the turn of events and it was almost overwhelming. "We're married."

Jason smiled. "You're my wife."

"Mrs. Jason Morgan. I like that."

"I love that."

They kissed again, never wanting it to end. Finally she pulled back. "Now what are we going to do with those assholes we call friends?"

Jason smirked. "I don't know. The only good thing is that it caused us to really talk. I still want to kick Johnny's ass more."

Liz grinned wickedly. "I say we give them a taste of their own medicine."

"How?"

"We fight and make it look like it's mostly their fault that we're going to get a divorce."

"You want to make them feel like shit?"

"Yup and they'll deserve every minute of it. The Courtney part alone is reason to do it."

Jason grimaced. "Tell me about it. I wanted to dip my body in disinfectant."

Liz grinned.

Jason stood up. "You trust me?"

She nodded and took his hand.

"Herb, can you come here?"

He rushed towards them. "What's up?"

Jason grabbed his wallet. "I need you to walk us through the wedding vows, but this time, we'll say a few things and nothing negative." Jason handed him some money.

Herb looked at it and then placed it back in Jason's hand. "You keep your money. It will be my honor."

They moved to the front where a smiling Lynn stood and held hands.

Herb cleared his throat. "Marriage is a commitment to love, cherish, and make your spouse happy. It's a vow that should never be taken lightly. Today, Elizabeth and Jason stand before me ready to jump in with both feet. Elizabeth, what would you like to say to Jason?

"Jason, you were there for me when my world had come crashing down. You listened to me endlessly, but never made me feel like it was a chore. I always cherished your advice and those rides on the back of your bike."

Jason smiled.

"I slowly fell in love with my hero. You made me see that love wasn't about sacrificing your dreams or what was in your heart because you felt you had to. I realized that what I want was important and what I really want is you—to make you as happy as you make me."

"Jason?"

He cleared his throat as the tears swelled in his eyes. "Elizabeth, you have my heart. I fell in love with you in that tiny studio when you took care of me. You rescued me from more than just a wound. I was so hurt at the time that I had given up on love, but you changed that. Your light saved me."

A tear ran down Elizabeth's face.

"All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. I'm standing here today because I need you to know that you are my first, last, and always. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lynn and Herb wiped a tear away.

"Elizabeth, do you take Jason to be your husband—to have and to hold from this day forward, til' death do you part? Do promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others?"

"I do."

"And Jason, do you take Elizabeth to be your wife—to have and to hold from this day forward til' death do you part? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jason blinked away his tears as their lips met. It was tender and loving. And when he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, Herb and Lynn clapped and whistled.

"That was so beautiful," Lynn said grinning.

Herb nodded. "I didn't know I had it in me."

"We taped this ceremony too. I'll make a DVD and send it to you."

Liz grinned. "We would love that."

Liz and Jason went to another hotel and made love for the rest of the evening. They ordered in dinner and chuckled every time their phones vibrated, knowing that the gang was probably going crazy with worry.


	5. Chapter 5 – Leaving Las Vegas

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you liked the ceremony! I really hope you won't be disappointed by the payback. It's not as sinister as I think you're expecting.

Chapter 5 – Leaving Las Vegas

The next morning, the gang met in the dining room.

"Have they been to their rooms?" Carly asked.

Max shook his head. "No."

"Do you think Elizabeth flew home?" Diane asked.

"Maybe," Sonny said. It wasn't like Jason to just disappear.

"The plane leaves in two hours," Johnny said.

Francis sighed. "I'll be surprised if he shows up."

None of them felt like eating, so they just drank some coffee.

"I put Courtney on a plane last night," Max said.

Sonny made a face. "I'm sure that went over well."

"I told her the truth and she went ballistic. After that, she was really quiet." He swore he lost some hearing while she screeched.

"That's a good thing because if Jason does show up, the last thing he'll want is to have to see her," Milo said.

Carly stood up. "I'm going to go finish packing. I'll meet you downstairs."

Jason had Cody go get all of their stuff and swore him to secrecy. They wanted to make sure they didn't have to go back to the hotel.

One by one, they went to their rooms and then checked out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth took separate cabs to the airport. They hated having to pretend to be mad when they were so happy, but in the end it would be worth it.

Jason was the first one to get on the plane and no one spoke when they saw him. He looked around the cabin and focused on Johnny for a moment. He looked like shit which almost made him smile. Taking a seat away from them, he sat down and buckled his seat belt.

"Jason…" Carly started to say.

"Don't. I don't want to hear a word from any of you. I can't believe you would do what you did and hurt us like that. It was juvenile and mean just because you wanted payback. I know I've been a miserable S.O.B. the last month, but making me think I married Courtney was cruel."

"Jase we're sorry. We were so worried."

"You don't get to be worried about me anymore because I'm done."

Carly gasped. "You can't mean that."

"Oh, I really mean it. You cost me the woman I loved."

"But you're married."

"It doesn't matter. I found her at the chapel and she was so upset that she wanted nothing to do with me and all the craziness. There will be no Jason and Elizabeth when we get back because we're getting an annulment."

A tear ran down Carly and Diane's face.

Johnny felt like complete shit. "This is all my fault. Don't take it out on them. You can do what you want with me. Just leave them out of it."

Jason's jaw ticked. He still wanted another shot at Johnny, but now wasn't the time.

Elizabeth walked in. Her eyes were red and she slowly looked around the room. "I really thought that you were my friends, but that ended when I woke up and thought I slept with Johnny and married him."

Johnny groaned. "Elizabeth, we're so sorry. That wasn't the plan initially."

"And what was the plan huh, Johnny? You wanted to teach me and Jason a lesson because we were miserable without each other. Well guess what, all your lesson did was convince me that I made the right choice in walking away."

"You can't believe that. You and Jason love each other and it was your idea to get married," Carly said.

"We were drunk and not thinking clearly. The problems that existed before are still here and I don't think that Jason will ever be able to put me first. Nothing has changed and I am so pissed at all of you that I could throw your asses out of this plane right now while it's moving." She stomped over to a seat and buckled herself in. "I don't want to hear another word. When we get back, you are not allowed to speak to me or acknowledge my presence."

Carly jumped up. "I'm gonna be sick." She rushed to the bathroom.

Jason and Elizabeth ignored it.

No one said a word and the tension was palpable. Carly took her seat and Sonny held her hand. The pilot told everyone to prepare for takeoff and for the next three hours, no one said a word. The silence was overbearing except for Liz and Jason who were planning their futures in their heads. Finally, Liz met Jason's gaze and he nodded.

She got up and used the bathroom and when she came out, she walked over to Jason and stood there for a moment while everyone else held their breath. She grinned, straddled him, and then kissed him wantonly. Everyone's mouth dropped open and then Liz slid off his lap and went back to her seat.

"What the hell was that?" Carly yelled.

"It sucks when someone fucks with your head doesn't it?" Liz said saucily.

"Wait—um—what just happened?" Sonny asked.

Johnny blinked a few times and then looked back and forth at them. "You're not mad at each other?"

"Hell no. I love that man more than life itself," Liz said making Jason smile.

Francis chuckled. "If I wasn't so happy that you two idiots finally realized that you are better together than apart, I'd have a few choice words right now."

"After what you guys pulled…" Jason said.

Carly stood up. "Let me tell you something, the only reason I even went along with this mess was because I was convinced that you would both wake up with a hangover and regret that you were married because you're idiots."

Liz stood up and Carly glared at her.

"No. You're going to listen to me this time. The two of you have to be the most stubborn people I've ever met and that is saying a lot. Instead of talking to each other you assume what the other is thinking which usually is the worst. You better tell me right now that you are in it for the duration because I'm not going through Jason practically trying to kill himself because he lost you again."

"We're together Carly, not that it's any of your business," Liz said.

"It's our business because you make it our business," Diane said standing up. "You come to work and yell and act like a petulant child," she said looking at Jason. "And you snap at everyone and walk around like someone ran over your puppy. I wanted to knock your heads together. When you find love that is based on such a deep connection, you fight for it and you don't let anything come in between you. Yes our method of intervention sucked, but even though we were pissed at you we all love you and want you to be happy."

Liz sighed. "I know."

"I'm sorry I was such an ass," Jason said.

"Are we okay here? Because I don't think I can handle it if we're not," Sonny said.

One by one they sat down.

"We're fine. I'm willing to forgive you for everything but Courtney."

"Me too," Jason said. "I probably should throw the Johnny part in there too."

Diane snorted. "I wish I could have seen your face when you saw Courtney in your bed."

"Not funny yet," Jason said.

"Sorry."

Sonny shook his head.

"I saw the wedding ceremony," Liz said.

"I was ready to kick Herb's ass," Diane said making Liz grin.

"We renewed our vows today."

Francis smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Please tell me his speech was better this time around," Diane said.

"Much. It was very romantic," Liz said looking at Jason who was smiling.

"Well, you're still having a ceremony in Port Charles. If I were you, I wouldn't tell Edward you're already married. Lila will probably have a fit," Carly said.

"True," Jason said.

"I guess I can marry you a third time," Liz said. If he keeps topping the wedding night, she is definitely up for it.

Jason could see the look on her face and gave her a heated look.

Diane grinned as the pilot came on and announced they were about to land.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Quartermaine Mansion that Night

Monica's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean you're married?"

Liz and Jason watched as everyone in the room yelled back and forth.

"Maybe we should had lied," Jason whispered.

Liz sighed. They had agreed that they didn't want to and hoped that everyone would be okay with it.

Alice whistled. "Enough. Miss Lila would like to speak."

Lila held their gaze. "I'm disappointed that I didn't get to see it, but all I've ever wanted was for Jason to be happy. If Elizabeth is the one for you, then congratulations and welcome to the family dear."

"But Lila," Edward said loudly.

"Now Edward, we'll just throw a giant party for them. We'll have a celebration of their love and maybe during it, they can exchange vows so we can all see it."

Jason and Liz smiled.

"I think that's doable," Jason said.

Alan approached them. "Elizabeth, please don't think this was about you. It's just that for the longest time, Jason wasn't happy and we just wished we could have witnessed the wedding."

"I didn't take it personally. The celebration will be fine."

"So, please sit down and tell us all about it," Lila said.

Jason and Liz looked at each other. Maybe they should leave out some parts.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Liz finished her shift at Kelly's and Emily pointed to the bathroom. Liz followed her. "What's up?"

"Do you have any tampons on you?"

"No, but Penny might have some."

Emily frowned. "You seriously haven't started yet?" They always got it at the same time.

"No."

Liz started counting in her head and then her mouth dropped open. "Holy Shit. I'm late."

Emily grinned and then frowned. "Um, are you sure?"

Liz nodded. "I think I'm having heart palpitations."

"Take a deep breath. We'll go to the drugstore and then to your studio."

"I was supposed to meet Jason in an hour so we can go tell my grandmother the good news."

Emily's eyebrow shot up. "Good luck with that."

Liz sighed. "I know. I just—I can't announce our wedding and then say by the way, he knocked me up on our drunken wedding night. I mean—she's gonna crap a brick."

Emily giggled. "Sorry. Come on. We can know by the time Jason comes to get you."

She nodded and the headed to her place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the studio and flicked on the light. "You go first."

Emily grabbed the box of tampons and headed into the bathroom as Liz paced back and forth. This was not how she had planned her life, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She went into her bedroom and packed some clothes because Jason wanted her to move into the penthouse with him.

Emily finished up and they switched and Liz left the test on the counter.

They sat down and Emily held her hand.

"You know, I'm really happy that you and my brother finally got your acts together."

"Really? I always thought that you hoped I'd get back with Lucky."

"I did for a while because you both had been through so much. I get that it didn't work out and deep down you were only staying with him because you felt like you had too. If I ever made you feel that way, then I'm really sorry."

Liz squeezed her hand. "Thanks for saying that. You did."

Emily's head jerked. "What?"

"You did make me feel like I had to stay with Lucky. I get why, but it was hard when the whole world seemed to only care about what he wanted."

"I'm sorry. I really did think you wanted to be with him. You always said how much you loved him."

"For a long time I did, but sometimes love just isn't enough. Besides, by the time he came back, I had Jason on the brain."

Emily laughed. "I want you to know that I do care about your happiness. Lesson learned. I won't do it again."

They hugged.

"Time has got to be up," Emily said.

Liz grinned. "Will you look?"

Emily nodded and slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She saw the line and did a silent squeal and jumped around the bathroom.

"Emily! Hurry up."

She shook off her smile and walked back into the room.

"Well?" Liz said before holding her breath.

"I'm going to be an Auntie!"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Oh—my—God."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the studio. Emily had just left because she wanted to give them some privacy.

Liz was staring out the window trying to wrap her mind around being pregnant. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look serious."

She sighed. "I have something I need to tell you."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're not having second thoughts about moving in are you?"

She turned around, surprised that he asked that. "No. We're married. I should be living with my husband." It still made her smile every time she said it.

"Did something happen at work?"

She shook her head. "Jason, go look at the bathroom counter please."

He was confused, but he did. Walking inside, he saw the stick and stared at it a moment and then gripped the counter. "Elizabeth!"

She walked up him. "Yes Jason."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

His eyes filled with tears and Liz gasped when she saw a tear fall onto the counter. "Are you upset?"

He shook his head and emotionally said, "No."

"Talk to me."

He sighed and sat down on the closed toilet seat. "I always thought that Michael would be my only chance of having a kid and when he was taken away, it killed me. I was never the same after that."

She understood what Michael had meant to him.

"I just can't believe that I'm going to have a family with you."

She stood in front of him and they cried together. "I love you so much. I'm scared shitless, but I know you'll be a good dad Jason."

His arms tightened around her. "I love you too. I know this is all happening fast, but I can't wait to see what our son or daughter will look like."

She smiled and pulled back. "I can't believe you knocked me up on our wedding night."

"I can. I had a lot stored up after lusting after you for so long."

Liz laughed. "Come on. We have a date with my grandmother."

"Are we telling her about the baby?"

"Hell no. Do you want to live?"

Jason chuckled.

"We'll keep the secret for a while."

"Okay."

She finished packing and then they headed to Gram's house.


	6. Chapter 6 – Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows! This has been a crazy ride. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Chapter 6 – Epilogue

Elizabeth and Jason walked into Audrey's house. She was shocked to see them holding hands, but she didn't say anything. They sat on the couch and Audrey studied them for a moment and then her gaze fell to their fingers.

"Do one of you want to tell me what the hell happened in Vegas?"

Liz licked her lips. "Um, we got married."

"Are you staying married?" Audrey just couldn't comprehend their move. It came out of nowhere.

"Yes. We love each other and have for a while."

"But you weren't together before you left."

"I know. We were fighting, but we're together now and we're happy. I know you're worried about Jason's job, but he'll do whatever he can to keep me safe."

Audrey got up abruptly and went into the kitchen and got some water and came back as Jason and Liz stared at each other.

"To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. Look, I'm not going to lie. I'm not thrilled about Jason's lifestyle choice. I love you and I don't want you hurt. However, clearly it's too late for that because you've already tied the knot. Why Vegas? What was the rush?"

Jason squeezed Liz's hand. "Why not? We didn't want to waste anymore time. Mrs. Hardy, I love your granddaughter more than anything in this world. I would give my life for hers.

"I sincerely hope that will never be necessary. Be honest, was it on a whim?"

Liz sighed. "Yes, but we don't regret it. We're in love."

Audrey bit her lip. She is scared for her granddaughter and marriage is hard enough without going into it so thoughtlessly. "You do understand my concern right? You've barely even dated."

"But we've spent so much time together and have been through a lot. The love was born out of a deep connection and friendship. I get why you are concerned, but I don't want to end it. He means everything to me."

Liz's eyes filled with tears and Audrey could see the conviction in both of their eyes.

"I guess what is done is done."

"Are you okay with it?"

"I'll have to get used to it, but I guess as long as you're happy…" Her sentence was cut off when Liz jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Grams."

"Take care of her Jason and welcome to the family."

Jason smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Hardy."

"And you can call me Grams or Audrey, Mrs. Hardy just will not do."

"Duly noted."

"At least you're not knocked up."

Elizabeth's face paled as she put her hand on her stomach and Audrey hand flew to her chest and she passed out. "Jason!" Elizabeth yelled.

He was already in transit and dropped down onto one knee next to the other couch and laid Audrey down fully.

Liz ran and got a wet washcloth and then dabbed at her grandmother's face. "Gram, please wake up."

Audrey didn't move.

"I think I killed her."

Jason took her pulse. "She's alive."

"Then she'll kill me."

Jason smirked. "I'll protect you."

"No offense, but when Audrey's mad she could probably kick your ass. She's a hellion with a fire poker."

"Should I leave the room?"

Liz frowned. "Wus. If I'm going down, you are too. After all, you are the one who managed to knock me up when you were drunk on our wedding night."

Audrey was awake and trying not to smile. This was a good way to get information. She should pass out more often.

"I think you helped."

"Whatever."

"Aren't you happy?"

She looked at him. "Of course I'm happy. It's just not what I had planned. I know I was little lost career-wise, but having a baby is huge. I'm just scared that I won't be a good mom."

"Elizabeth, you are the most compassionate and loving person that I know. This baby will be lucky to have you as a mom."

"Awwww. Come here," She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed.

Audrey opened one eye and shook her head. "Seriously? I'm passed out over here."

Liz pulled back and her mouth dropped open. "Were you faking?"

"Not the whole time—drunken sex huh?"

Jason and Elizabeth turned red and Audrey chuckled and sat up.

"I can't believe you."

Audrey grinned. "Oh Elizabeth, I don't get that much entertainment around here. You can't blame me."

Liz rolled her eyes as Jason smiled.

"I'm going to be a great grandmother?"

Liz nodded.

Audrey's eyes filled with tears. "And you're really happy?"

"With you right now, no—with Jason, yes."

Audrey laughed. "The looks on your faces were so funny."

Jason shook his head—family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, it was time for their wedding party and Elizabeth was excited. Emily had helped her pick out the perfect dress. She just hoped that no one realized she wasn't drinking.

Jason kissed her on the forehead. "You ready?"

She grinned. "Yes."

The Q's had rented out a ballroom at the Metro Court. Jason nodded at Max who opened up the door and they walked in.

Alan took the mike. "Alright, our guests of honor have arrived.

Everyone clapped as they walked further into the room. Soft music was playing and Jason led her to the dance floor and they swayed as it filtered in the air. Liz had the biggest grin on her face.

Jason smirked. It amused him that everyone acted like it was such a big deal when he danced.

The song finished and everyone tapped their glasses.

"They want us to kiss."

"I don't remember this being a part of the agreement."

"It's just a kiss."

His eyes narrowed. "It's never just a kiss with you, Elizabeth."

She grinned and watched him move closer. They lips connected and all too soon he pulled back.

Monica smiled. "They look so good together."

Lila smiled. "Perfection."

They sat down and Diane leaned over to Elizabeth. "Should I have Max spike the punch."

Liz chuckled. "No."

She made a face and Liz shook her head.

"Elizabeth, can I get you a drink?"

"I'm fine right now."

Johnny gave her a skeptical look.

"After what happened in Vegas, I'm on a break."

"Party pooper," Carly said pouting.

Jason ordered a drink and a few minutes later, Johnny stood up.

"Elizabeth, will you dance with me?"

Liz sighed. "Okay."

Johnny led her onto the dance floor. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"A little, but tonight is all about celebrating."

"I want you to know that I'm really happy for you. All I've ever wanted is for you was to find true love."

She slightly smiled. "Maybe there is hope for you yet, Johnny."

"Don't even think of fixing me up with one of your friends."

"Hmmmm."

He swept her off her feet and carried her back to Jason and plopped her onto Jason's lap as Liz laughed.

Jason watched him walk away. "What was that about?"

"Johnny not wanting me to play matchmaker."

"What the—has he lost his mind?" Diane asked.

They turned to see Courtney walk in with AJ.

Jason sighed. "Just ignore her."

Unfortunately, AJ walked up to them. "Congratulations brother. You picked a beautiful bride."

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Are you two back together?" Sonny asked.

"We're thinking about it."

"Oh, so did she tell you how she thought she had married Jason in Vegas and didn't want give that up? Hell, she would have done anything to get into his bed," Diane said.

AJ's eyes darkened and he looked down at Courtney. "You want my brother?"

"AJ, they were being cruel. I was just trying to make the best of it."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You begged him to stay married to you and started scheming."

Courtney stammered and then made a loud strangled noise and everything in the room stopped. "I hate all of you. And yes, I wanted Jason. I've always wanted Jason and that stupid Elizabeth had to steal him from me."

"I'm starting to think that she doesn't have one brain cell left," Diane said.

"Did she have any to begin with?" Francis asked.

Liz pushed off of Jason and got in Courtney's face. "I didn't steal Jason from you. He never wanted you in the first place. Why don't you go back to the club and collect your dollar bills and keep your mouth shut. Seriously Courtney, you couldn't sound more stupid if you tried."

Courtney smacked Elizabeth and Jason jumped up. Elizabeth punched her in the face and then Courtney flew at her.

Audrey stood up and yelled, "Stop her. She'll hurt the baby."

Everyone froze.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

Lila was grinning from ear to ear.

Liz groaned as she shoved a stunned Courtney away from her. Jason stepped in between them.

"Don't even look at her again," he said lethally.

"But Jason…."

"I'm sorry." AJ grabbed a crying Courtney and shoved her towards the door.

Diane grabbed Elizabeth's face as she checked it out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I wanted her to hit me so she couldn't press charges."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "No fighting until after the baby is born please."

"Sorry."

Monica was beside herself. "You're pregnant?"

Liz sighed. "Yeah. It happened the wedding night, so I'm not that far along. We were going to wait to tell everyone."

Audrey turned red. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. She was irrational and I was scared she was going to hurt you."

"It's okay Gram."

Jason pulled her into his side.

Edward stood up and clapped his hands together gleefully. "This deserves a toast. To the bride and groom and my next grandchild."

Jason shook his head as Elizabeth chuckled.

The music started again and everyone sat down.

"You two just bring the drama," Carly said.

"We learned it from you," Liz said.

Francis stood. "I think I need a drink. Congratulations by the way."

"Could the baby be mine?" Johnny asked.

Jason and Liz glared at him. "Not funny yet."

Carly hid her laugh but Diane didn't care and her laughter filled the room.

"Sonny, I think we need a new lawyer."

Diane wiped her eyes. "Oh please, no one else would put up with all this craziness."

"Diane you are a big part of the reason it is crazy," Jason said exasperatedly.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "I will deny that until the day I die."

"I think I need a shot," Jason said.

Liz grinned and looked towards the center of the room. "They are so cute."

Alan and Monica were dancing.

Francis put down his drink. "Elizabeth, will you dance with me?"

"Okay."

Jason watched Francis expertly lead her around the floor.

"You should get some dance lessons," Sonny suggested.

Jason made a face.

"Your girl obviously loves it."

"She already loves the way I dance. I've got it handled."

Emily came over and gave him a hug. "Congratulations. You're going to make a great father."

"Thanks for being there for her."

Carly grinned. "We have a surprise for you."

Jason groaned.

Carly got up and pulled Jason onto the dance floor and everyone looked their way. Francis handed Carly a mic. "Okay, Jason and Elizabeth are going to renew their vows Vegas style."

The doors opened and Herb and Lynn walked in. Johnny grinned and Diane groaned. Liz laughed loudly and Jason just looked horrified. She hugged Herb and Lynn hugged Jason and didn't as she laid her head on his chest. Everyone was laughing.

"I think I'll just stay here. He's so comfy."

Jason chuckled. "Our wedding photos are going to look funny with you plastered to my chest."

"True. Five more minutes."

Liz laughed. "Alright, you've felt up my husband long enough. Let's get this show on the road."

Lynn grinned and pulled back. "Thank you sugar."

They held hands and Carly handed Herb the mic.

"When these two came to my chapel in Vegas, I could see how in love they were. It would make the most hardened cynic come around. With this ceremony, they'll probably break the world's record for the most wedding vows exchanged in a month, but I'm really happy that I was the one that got to marry them each time."

Liz smiled at him. Herb continued, leading them similarly to the last ceremony. And when Jason kissed Elizabeth, everyone stood up and clapped and cheered.

The DJ played some dance music and everyone got up, even Edward.

Herb approached Diane. "Truce?"

Her head tilted. "I guess you made up for it."

"Want to cut a rug?"

"Now you're pushing it."

He grinned. "Don't be like that hot stuff."

Francis chuckled. He was convinced he was going to have to wipe Herb off the floor by the end of the night.

"You know you wanna."

Diane pursed her lips.

"I won't stop..."

"Alright already. Shut it before I beat you with my shoe." Diane got up and took his hand and Lynn smirked and openly perused an amused Johnny.

"You think you can handle this?" Johnny asked.

"You bet your sweet firm ass and chiseled abs I can."

Johnny laughed. "Come on."

Jason glanced over at them and cracked up. The look on Diane's face was priceless.

Liz followed his gaze and when she saw Herb couldn't stop laughing. "What is he doing? I think he's having a seizure."

"Diane is turning red."

Francis was doubled over laughing. "Milo tell me you're videotaping this."

Milo grinned. "Spinelli put cameras in the room.''

Max chuckled. "I think we should have a video night and show the first wedding and this party."

"Definitely," Francis said.

Diane plopped down next to him. "I need a drink. Make that two."

Francis grinned and got up to get it.

Sonny chuckled. "If I can handle my wife dirty dancing with Edward, you can handle Herb."

Diane groaned. "Where are they?"

Sonny pointed them out and Diane cracked up and then yelped.

"Did he just smack her ass?"

Sonny frowned. "What?"

Milo almost fell off his chair at the look on Sonny's face.

"She's just messing with ya boss," Max said.

Diane grinned. "Gotcha."

A few tables over, Lila smiled. "They look so happy and Jason is actually moving to a fast song."

Tracy laughed. "You call that moving?"

"Put a sock in it. My son looks so handsome out there," Monica said proudly.

"If this were the gong show, that big cane would have come out and dragged him off already."

Monica rolled her eyes. "If that were available, I would have used it on you a long time ago."

Tracy made a face. "And don't think you're hogging the baby when it comes."

"Please, that child won't go near you. It will be able to sense pure evil."

Lila shook her head. "Some things never change."

Jason did a double take when he saw Johnny twirling Emily around. "Oh hell no."

Liz looked and grinned. "It's harmless."

"It better be."

"What do you say we slip out?"

He frowned. "You really think that's possible?"

"Direct us towards that side door over there. Go slow and then we'll make a run for it."

He grinned. "I like the way you think Mrs. Morgan."

"And I'm thinking of us naked right now."

"Now you're talking. I don't know if I can go slowly."

He started moving them towards the door.

"Too fast, Lila's eyebrow just raised."

Jason groaned.

Liz grinned. "Alan is dancing with Audrey."

"How cute. Anyone looking?"

She giggled at his sarcasm. "I think Monica and Tracy are fighting again so Lila is distracted."

They were almost there.

That's when the tapping of glasses started and Jason groaned.

"Kiss me."

He kissed her hard and then pulled back and everyone cheered. The lights dimmed and the dance floor was crowded.

"Now is our chance," Liz whispered.

They got to edge and then made a run for it.

"Jason—Quartermaine—Morgan!" Edward's voice boomed throughout the room. The lights went up as Jason and Liz stood in the doorway like deer caught in headlights.

Everyone was staring.

"Uh—bye." Jason said before yanking Elizabeth. The door slammed shut and they ran to the elevator and jumped in it as they laughed.

Lila chuckled. "Well dear, they lasted longer than I thought they would."

Edward grinned. The DJ put on a fast song and everyone started to dance again.

Jason grabbed Liz's face and kissed her passionately. Her whole body was tingling when he finished. "That is a preview."

"Then I can't wait to get the full package."

"I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you Jason."

Jason and Elizabeth became a power couple. They welcomed their baby son into the world nine months later. And two years after that, Jacob got a little sister named Addison. They loved and fought, but they never forgot their love for each other and how it came to be.

The End


End file.
